The Tarots Never Lie
by RitztheDitz
Summary: Meet Risa Harada, an over-obsessive abuser of the Tarot Cards and Dark, of course. But what happens when she one day draws a strange tarot that leaves her confused? She must decided what it means before it drives her insane. // Argentine x Risa
1. The Lovers

**Hiya guys! I noticed there isn't a lot of Argentine x Risa so.... yeah. Wooot! Anyways, I'm so used to third person, so I might have a few she's and such instead of I's. Oh, and forgive me if this is inaccorate :X All rights of the characters go to the manga-ka of D.!**

------------------

The day was bright and sunny. It was getting into the spring season and you could see as cherry blossoms sprung from tree to tree. It was absolutely gorgeous. It had definitely been my favorite time of year, though I didn't really show it much. I just found it much easier to get around at a time like this. Why would I enjoy being freezing cold always wearing a coat wherever I went. Ughh! It didn't help with the cute outfits that I had to show, either. Many of them included skirts or dresses, which made it hard to dress for in the winter time. I do like leggings and stockings, but it got annoying always having to wear them just to wear what I wanted to wear.

I couldn't complain about summer much. It was nice and warm. Besides, that was the time when I could wear super cute bikinis and go to the beach. It wasn't always about swimming, though. Sometimes, I did it to hang out with my friends. Other times, I would flirt with guys. Guys loved the skin and I had to admit, I was the perfect swim suit size. Though, the sun became overbearing after a set amount of time. The humidity sucked, too. It brought out my natural curls. They weren't that terribly bad, but it also made my hair frizzier. Though, I did take good care of it. My hair was never terrible looking or frizzy. It bugged me to no end when it was.

I had finished getting ready for school, straightening my hair. Though, I really didn't need to. My hair was straight as it was, except for minor curls that only came out in humidity. But, why the hell not? I observed myself in the mirror, giggling a little. I twirled around and winked. Oh yeah, I worked this uniform good. I then walked to my desk, working with my tarot cards for a while. I hesitated on the last card, flipping it over quickly. I peered at it, checking what had shown up.

"**The Lovers! Oh boy… I don't like the sound of that…**" I muttered in a sigh.

That had to mean bad news. Good or bad, actually, but in any case, I didn't like the sound of it. The Lovers meaning was that basically I would have trouble between two loves or something like it. Maybe choosing someone, but… I didn't get the meaning. I only have one love… don't I? So why did The Lovers come up? My one and only love had been Dark… right? So who else was there to choose between?

'_Arg! This is so frustrating!_' I thought to myself.

Wait! Maybe it meant that some people would fight for my love. Ha! That would be kind of amusing. Though, it seemed unlikely. Who knows? All I knew is I had to stop thinking about it. It would drive me nuts if I didn't. I was stuck in my thoughts, staring at The Lovers tarot card until I was snapped out of it. I heard Riku call me back to reality. She was saying something about school. How boring… Wait… did I just hear the word…, "**late**"? It took me a few seconds to realize it.

"**Oh damn! I'm going to be late for school!**" I blurted out my realization.

I grabbed my back and quickly ran out the door, jumping about as I slipped my shoes on.

"**Riku! Wait for me!**" I called out, running after her.

Riku looked back at me while on her bike. She just rolled her eyes slightly and grinned. I had finally caught up to her, catching my breath.

"**Nice of you to join me**" Riku said to me in an oh-so-sarcastic tone.

I wanted to reply back, but I couldn't. Not yet. I was too busy catching my breath. I was about to say that it was a one time thing and then how would she feel if she had so much to do in the morning. Though, I figured she'd just send me a condescending glare. In which, while doing so, would explain she was the one riding the bike and that how would I feel about riding it instead? Either way, it was a lose-lose situation for my case, so I said nothing. After catching my breath, I looked to her as I walked with her.

"**Uhm… Riku…? What would you say if… well… if you were going to have trouble with Niwa and someone else? Like… choosing which person to be with?**" I asked her.

She was about to answer, but I interrupted, adding onto what I asked.

"**And this other person you're pretty sure there's only one person you like but this other person sweeps you off your feet. This is of course hypothetical**" I added in the ending quickly.

Riku was about to answer, but shut her mouth. She had to think about it, probably. Instead, I got an answer I didn't like. Though, I kind of figured that would be the type she would answer with.

"**I don't know. I don't see that happening to me. Why? Did your ridiculous tarot cards say that you would? Honestly, Risa, you can't rely on those things. They're a bunch of hocus pocus!**" she said to me.

I frowned. Of course that would be her answer. I twitched when she mentioned it being from the tarot cards. I blushed slightly, getting defensive. It was obvious by my reaction and face, but I couldn't help it. It was the tarot cards, but must the time when I used them, the tarot was accurate! I was sure of it! Besides, hours of being on the phone with the fortune teller were true, too! I knew it was!

"**They did not! I was just wondering! What's so wrong about that? Huh, Riku? Don't you ever even think about stuff like that?!**" I blurted back.

I saw her face grin and then roll her eyes. It was obvious that she was right. She knew how I was and what I was into. So why did I believe for a minute that I could fool my twin sister? Ugh! I can't help it! Maybe it just bugs me that she knows me so well. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death. She's got to be my best friend, but at times I feel like we share the same head. I mean really, we naturally know everything about each other, we had the occasional twin telepathy, somehow or another, and we even know each other inside and out.

"**Risa, just don't worry about it. I'll see you at school, okay?**" Riku said to me, going on.

I nodded, watching her leave. I didn't realize I had already made it to the train station. I waited as the train came to a stop. I walked aboard, watching the doors close as the train was set in motion. I glanced around to notice a familiar red head. I smiled to the direction of the goofy looking red head. I waved to that direction.

"**Hey! Good morning, Niwa!**" I called out.

The red head, Daisuke Niwa, AKA my sister's boyfriend, turned towards me. He smiled back waving to me as well as he made his way over. It was still weird to think that Niwa was dating Riku. Niwa just seemed like the type who couldn't get a girlfriend. Boring… That was the main reason she wasn't interested in him. And Riku, well, she seemed asexual. She wasn't the type to want to date other people. Nor was she any good at love and romance in the first place! For god sakes, I had to help her out with what to wear and how to act when she went on dates!

"**Hello, Miss Harada!**" Niwa answered.

I noticed his uniform. There was a small stain on his vest. I sighed, shaking my head. Jeez, he's so clumsy! Really… how did Riku and Niwa even work well together? It really made me wonder. He must have noticed my glance because he blushed slightly, starting to say something. I put my hand up to his face, as if saying shush. I dug in my purse that I had with me and pulled out one of those stain removers to-go. I then took the cap off and went over his stain. After it was done, I replaced the cap and stuck it back in my purse. As odd as it may seem, it came in handy.

"**Oh, thanks, Miss Harada. Argentine and Towa don't exactly see eye to eye and well… in a fight they had today, they tripped and I ended up getting some juice on me**" he explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

The name '_Argentine_' made me stare blankly at him. Argentine…? What was Argentine doing at Niwa's house? And… didn't Argentine get destroyed? Towa, I knew, was Niwa's maid, but what part did Argentine have in this? I still remembered the soft music coming from the piano as I woke. It was beautiful… but sad at the same time. Granted, I was still angry at him for taking me, but I had come to realize he had his reasons, so I held nothing against him.

He just wanted to give this '_Qualia_' a heart, after all. There were things that he had mentioned in that time that I was "kidnapped" per se, but only one quote of his really stuck me, one of two, anyways. "Are you what they call a 'heart'" That's the one that really stuck in her mind. She couldn't help but think that he was a heartless pervert who just wanted to play dress up with her as if she were a doll. Though, as time passed, I really began to see the good side of him. It had me convinced that he really wasn't an all that bad person after all.

Sure, sounds strange if you don't know the whole story, but I felt like… I don't know… like he wasn't really a bad person. He just wanted to save Qualia. It was obvious he was in love with her for all the things he'd done for her. It was love that compelled him to try so much and risk so much just giving her a heart. He wanted to be Kokuyoku with her. I couldn't place it… but I felt... jealous. Why did I feel jealous? It's not like I liked Argentine or anything.

"**Uhm… Miss Harada?**" Niwa's voice came through. I jumped, realizing I'd been in a daze.

"**Ah! I'm sorry, Niwa! Oh… and… Argentine? What's he doing at your home?**" I asked him.

He glanced away for a moment. He couldn't lie to me about the real thing behind the Niwa's and Hikari's. At least… not Dark and Krad. I had plenty of knowledge about them from what I learned from Dark and from being kept prisoner by Argentine. Niwa knew I knew. Only Riku didn't. Of course, I didn't know who Dark really was or where he had gone, but it didn't matter. It wasn't likely that Dark and I would ever be together, no matter how much I wanted it.

"**Uhm… well… he was repaired by my mom and… well, now he's our butler**" Niwa answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

I sighed in relief. So he was telling me the truth. At least… it sounded like it anyways. I was just glad he wouldn't try to tell me some lie instead. Wait a minute... this got me thinking. Argentine. Could it be that my tarot cards predicted that it was…? No! It had to be wrong! There was no way I was in love with Argentine, too! There just wasn't!

'_Ugh! Why are my cheeks getting warm?! Damn it! Stop it Risa!_' I yelled in my mind, trying not to let it be seen.

Niwa was about to speak when the train came to a stop. I slapped myself out of it, figuratively of course, and walked off the train. Niwa said good bye, adding in that he'd see me at school. I nodded as he walked off, taking off as well. I didn't take too long to get to school and to my class. As the day went on, classes were boring as ever. But my head was too wrapped into the thoughts I had on the train. It just couldn't be true! But… I've never known the tarot cards to be wrong. It had to be someone else they meant.

I was right. This did drive me nuts. It wasn't till lunch time that I decided I needed to know for certain. I saw Niwa and Riku talking and laughing. They smiled as they ate together. I walked over to them oh-so-casually and sat with them, setting my bento I had made earlier before me.

"**Hey guys!**" I said to them smiling.

They nodded back and answered with a hello. It wasn't strange for me to eat with them anymore. Though, I felt I was intruding on their love fest. Maybe it was better for me to leave anyways. It was kind of disgusting seeing them get lovey dovey with each other. I held down the lunch I had ate already as I took a bite of my sushi. It wasn't that bad. I was surprised it didn't taste disgusting. I guess cooking sessions with my mom really helped. I was watching them talk, throwing in a comment here and there until I heard something interesting.

"**So, you're coming after school, then?**" Niwa asked my sister.

She nodded. "**Yeah, if that's okay with you**" she said.

It hit me. This was the perfect opportunity to figure out what the hell this blasted tarot card meant!

"**Can I come? I'm really bored and the others are gonna be busy after school**" I asked them.

I saw as Niwa nodded. I sighed in relief. Though, Riku didn't seem too happy. Maybe she felt I was intruding. I guess I really don't blame her for it. But, it wasn't like I was gonna even get in their way anyways. They can make out all they want when I'm figuring out this tarot disaster that's been playing over and over in my head ever since this morning. It was driving me nuts to know and I couldn't stand it.

"**Sure thing, Miss Harada. The more the merrier**" Niwa said.

"**Thanks**" I said to him, smiling.

'_I'm sorry, Niwa. But I have to use your kindness… just a little more_' I thought.

* * *

**Please rate and review! It would make Ritz a very happy girl. :3 Yes it would!**


	2. Three of Swords

The day passed by, but I couldn't help but to feel anxious. It wasn't moving enough. This issue really bugged me. I couldn't stand it! Isn't there **any** way to make school just fly by faster?! Fly… huh…? The word '_fly_' made me think of **him**. The smell of him was enriching. His eyes were a beautiful amethyst colors that I couldn't help but to feel entranced by. His hair itself was so cool looking. His tender hugs he had given me at times and the kisses made me melt. There was no doubt about it. I was in love with the legendary Phantom Dark, but it would never happen. Still, I can't help but to try. I don't know how he feels of me, but he had to have loved me back… didn't he?

Well, if that was the case… why hadn't he even tried to contact me or even talk or show himself to me? It made me wonder if he had been avoiding me. I sighed at the thought of that. I was afraid that he really was leaving me out to dry. I frowned, flicking my pencil around on my desk as I supported my head with me hand on my cheek. I was in such a daze that I hadn't realized that I had flicked my pencil off my desk and caused it to hit Saehara.

"**Ow! What was that for?!**" I heard, as I looked up to him.

"**Huh…? What?**" I asked, in a somewhat drowsy tone.

He showed the pencil in his hand and pointed to his cheek. It took me a while to realize what he meant. Oh! I had ended up hitting him with it!

"**Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize I flicked it at you**" I said to him.

He grumbled under his breath, saying something like, "_yeah right. Damn girls_". I would have obliged him and spoken out asking what the hell his problem was, but I had gained enough attention as it was. My cheeks grew hotter as I slid down in my desk as the people stared at me for a few moments. I sighed, relieved that class was finally over a while later.

It wasn't too long after class that school finally ended. I gathered my stuff and headed out to go to the train. Riku had practice, like normal, so I started off on my own. I got to the train, getting on as I started back home. When I got there, I entered and yawned.

"**I'm home**" I called out.

Mom made her way over and she smiled, welcoming me home. I smiled back, dropping my things and hugging her. She was surprised, but just hugged me back. I had really missed her. I was so glad mom and dad were back. After the incident of me getting kidnapped and Riku falling in a coma, they raced back home. They promised us they wouldn't leave us like that ever again. It scared them to death to think about what might happen if they did again.

I grabbed my belongings and took them to my room. I entered my room, dropping them off to the side. I'd get to them later. Right now, I wanted to change out of the uniform. It was cute and all, but I really didn't feel like wearing it. I changed into a cute brown skirt with pink pompom type ball things hanging on the side. I also had on pink leggings they went to my knees. I then had on a white off the shoulder blouse that looked so cute with it all together. Over the blouse was a black mid-vest. I wore short black boots and I had on a pink flower in my hair. It resembled a cherry blossom. After a while of deciding if it would work, I nodded and grabbed my phone and put it in my purse. I grabbed my purse, heading outside.

"**I'm going to Niwa's house with Riku. I'll be back later, 'kay mom?**" I called out.

I just watched her nod as I left. I started for Niwa's house. I had been there a few times with Riku, but I still didn't know off hand where it was. I sighed. I really should have known by now, but I didn't. I had to ask for directions from the locals a few times, and eventually I found it. Naturally, I thanked them for their help. I observed the house momentarily, as if it were a painting. I snapped out of it, glancing at my tarot cards. For some reason, I felt I should bring them with me.

I took a deep breath and sighed. This was it. I had to know for sure. Maybe I'm just making too much of nothing. It wouldn't be the first time, from what Riku claims. Apparently I'm to master at doing that to myself. Well, whatever. I can't change the way I am. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I waited for movement. I heard shuffling about, making me wonder, but I let it slide as unimportant. Emiko, Niwa's mother, opened the door. She smiled as she examined me.

"Oh! You must be here for Dai. He's not home yet, but you can make yourself comfortable" she said to me.

I nodded, taking a few steps in. I took my boots off at the doorway and changed into the sandals you wore indoors. I took another step when I felt the floor give out.

"**KYYYAAAA~!**" I said, hanging on for dear life.

What the hell was this bazaar thing doing here? Well, that was weird. But, I wasn't worried about that right now. What if I fell?!

'_Damn it all! Why does this stuff always happen to me…?_' I thought.

I felt my fingers slipping. Oh shit!

"**No! No! Stop!**" I yelled at my hands.

I tried to pull myself up, but I had no luck. I was gonna fall. I tried desperately to hang on, but my fingers gave way. I started to scream as I fell down in the darkness. I saw my life flash before my eyes. I was gonna die. I laughed a little. I don't get why, it wasn't a laughing matter. I won't even figure out what The Lovers tarot card really meant. It had to be a dream! Those falling dreams happened occasionally to everyone, after all.

The falling came to a stop. I wondered if I was awake. Maybe I was dead. I didn't feel like I was dead, though. Then again, how was I s'pose to know the feeling of being dead? I then realized someone had caught me. But, who would have caught me? I looked up, opening an eye hesitantly. I noticed it had been a boy, but it was hard to tell in this darkness. In the small light the lantern gave, I noticed his skin had to be darker then white. Was this a dream? It looked like I was in a dungeon or something.

I jolted out of my thoughts when a voice called my name. The boy had known who I was. I tried to check who it was once again, noticing the light, lavender eyes darted towards my own brown chestnut ones. His hair was blonde and slightly unkempt, in needing of being brushed. But then again, how many guys actually brushed their hair? I recognized this boy. I felt as my voice choked slightly.

"**Arg….gen…tine…?**" I said, barely making it out due to my own surprise.

The boy looked to me with that blank stare. He always had such vacant looking eyes. They were eyes that seem to have no feeling behind them whatsoever. In the Lantern light, his tanned skin looked bronze. He stared at me as I stared back for a few minutes. He then set me down on my feet without a word. He started off as I opened my mouth to ask him to wait.

"**Come with me**" He said so simply.

He really never had much to say in the first place. That was his nature. I closed my mouth, just sighing. I might as well do as he said. I followed him in the lantern light as he led the way. I wanted to ask him so many things. I wanted to see how he had been. I didn't know where this had come from, but I started to feel blush creep to my cheeks. Since when was I so interested in what he'd been up to? I shook my head frantically, trying not to let it be known that I had been blushing. I was thankful that he didn't turn and looked to me.

Before long, I noticed a bright light become closer. The exit out of here. He let me out, helping me out before he came out himself. I sighed in relief. I glanced to him, noticing he had a different outfit from what I had last seen. It was a butler outfit.

'_Ah! Well, Niwa did say he was their butler now, but… It's still weird_' I thought.

It was weird. I would have thought I wanted to make him leave. He kidnapped me before, right? What if I was stuck in that dungeon because of it? Well, that couldn't be right. Not after what I had experienced with him in his tower. He had only done it before because of Qualia. I blushed slightly. That's right. He was in love with Qualia… wasn't he? Wait! What ever happened to her anyways?

"**Uhm… Argentine…**" I started, but got interrupted by Emiko.

"**Thank you so much, Argentine! You're so perfect and amazing and talented and…**" She went on with things to complement about him as she hugged the boy, flailing him around as if he were a doll.

I noticed he didn't even try to stop her. Maybe he was just getting used to it or maybe he didn't know what the hell was going on in the first place. It was hard to say with Argentine. She finally let him go and set him down as she looked to me. She scratched the back of her head.

"**I'm sorry about that. I almost forgot about that. It's all clear now**" Emiko told me.

I just shook my head, insisting it was fine. I really wanted to badger her about why she even had it, but I decided that would be rude. Even though she was nearly killed. She showed me to the living room as I sat down on the coach cautiously. She then told Argentine to get me some water as he left without another word. Not that keeping to himself was all that hard for him. He came back in a matter of minutes, handing me a glass of water. I thanked him, observing him.

He had exited, though he stood near the doorway. I figure staring back at me. I took out my tarot cards as I worked with them a little bit. I took a deep breath, lifting up the last one. I gasped when I saw the card it was. I felt my heart stop for a few moments. It was a card I really didn't want to see. It was none other then the Three of Swords. That meant that I was going to lose something of great importance to me. Though, I didn't need to call a fortune teller for a few hours to have an idea of what I may have lost. I began to shake dropping the card. A tear ran down my face.

'_No… no! It can't be true! It just can't be!_' I thought desperately.

When I thought I was going to die… it didn't hurt this much. I didn't grovel about it like I was here. I hesitantly reshuffled the cards, doing it all over again. To my fear, it was the same care. Three of Swords. I sunk into the coach. I heard the door open as Niwa entered.

"**Oh, Miss Harada. Sorry to keep you waiting… What's wrong?**" He asked me.

I slammed my hands on the desk, pushing myself up. I hurried over to him, putting my hands on his shoulders shaking him. It had to be a mistake.

"**Please… please tell me it isn't true. Please say that I just messed up on the tarot cards, please!**" I said, crying.

"**M-Miss Harada? What are you talking about, calm down and…**" He started.

"**Dark… Dark is…**" I started, having troubles breathing, "**He's… he's dead!? Please say he's not gone. Please Niwa!**"

Niwa started to say something, but froze. Judging by his expression, it must have caught him off guard. He dropped my hands as he went to the tarot cards, now scrambled on the table and the ground. He then glanced to his mother. She glanced back at him with a frown.

"**I guess you could say that… He won't appear anymore, but he's not per se… dead. I-I'm sorry… Miss Harada. But, he asked me to give you this**" Niwa said, not turning to me.

"**Give me… give me what?!**" I blurted, tears rolling down my cheeks.

He exited to his room, leaving Argentine leaning against the wall and myself to stare at the messy tarot cards. I didn't even care about how they were all over the place. I didn't care that my makeup was a mess now. I didn't even care that I looked terrible. I felt hollow inside. Dark isn't dead… but he will never return. What kind of sick joke is this!? I glanced to Argentine, trying to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"**It's… it's not… true… Is it… Argentine?**" I asked him.

Argentine said nothing, casting his eyes to the ground. He didn't need to say it. Even if he didn't speak much as it was, it was clear. He knew it, too. I lost strength in my legs as I collapsed to the floor in disbelief. That's when Argentine did something unexpected. He had walked over and hugged me. I couldn't help the blush from reaching my face. I didn't have the strength to hide it.

I just buried my face in his chest as I cried. I felt pathetic. I was breaking down in front of everyone. And I was even crying into Argentine. How had I become **this** defenseless? I know I had been "_breakable_" as Argentine had once told me, but I didn't think I was this bad.

"**Everything will be okay**" He said finally.

That's when it became clear. My suspicions had been correct. I never really thought about it until now. Thinking back at the tower. Sure he had kidnapped me, but he also took good care of me and I was able to study at the library he had. Not that I was one for it, but being stuck there, it got boring enough for me to even read a book or two. All that time, I had fallen for him. I didn't understand my own feelings at that point, but it had shown itself so obviously. The Lovers card really made its appearance.

He let me go, giving me his handkerchief as I wiped away my tearful face. He exited the room as I watch him leave. He must have had no idea how to handle a girl breaking down. He didn't know what emotions were that well in the first place. It seemed natural that he wouldn't know what to do.

That's when Niwa entered again, handing me a note with something in it. I stared at it for a few minutes, but I didn't want to open it. I didn't want to read it. I knew what it would probably say. Even if it wasn't I couldn't take it right now. I'll read it later. I can't handle it right now. I looked to Niwa and then to the Tarot cards. I slowly picked them up, trying to shove my tears down. Niwa had bent down and helped me pick them up. I thanked him for it as he handed them to me.

"**Miss Harada… I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before…**" Niwa said to me.

I simply shook my head. I didn't want him to feel bad. It's been a while since I've know Dark was really the Niwa's secret. Well, it was more of a guess. But obviously my guess had been correct. Niwa didn't even dismiss the idea when I said it. It had to be true. I inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm myself down. I shook my head.

"**Don't worry about it… Really… I'll be fine…**" I said between sniffs.

I stuffed my tarot cards in my purse and closed it, going to the door. I saw as Riku came in.

"**Sorry I'm late. They kept me longer then I thought they would**" She said, glancing to me, "**Risa…? What's wrong?**"

I shook my head, not even bothering with speaking. I would have broken down all over again if I had bothered to try. I just passed her, slipping on my boots and walking outside the house. I ran away, going to the train to return home. I couldn't take it any longer. I wanted my bed. I wanted to fall on it and succumb in sleep. When I reached home, I didn't even stop to answer my parents. I slammed the door to my room and fell on my bed. He was gone. Even though it had only been 6 or so, I was so tired. I wasn't sure what time I had drifted off to sleep at. It didn't matter right now. I graciously welcomed sleep.


	3. Two of Cups

**Whoa, this turned out longer then I thought it would. Lol! Oh well. I hope you guys enjoy :D**

------------

That morning I woke up. Though I had slept well, I felt crummy. My heart felt like it would give way at any minute. Was this what it felt like to lose someone you loved dearly? I looked down at the ground, my bed head covering my face, mostly my eyes. Another tear ran down my face as I tried to rub it away. He was gone. I slowly changed for school. On a normal day, I would have spent a long time in front of the mirror, putting on makeup and fixing my hair, but it wasn't like that this time. I did brush my hair, but I didn't straighten it. Odd were I'd probably burn myself bad with the flat iron if I had. As for makeup, I only bothered to put on eye liner, the rest I figured was too much work for me at that point.

I didn't say anything as I walked out of my room. I grabbed a piece of toast and went back to my room, taking a small bite out of it. I figured my mom, dad, and Riku were wondering what was going on, but I really didn't care what they thought of me at that point. I stuffed my phone in my purse and money for the train. I grabbed my school bag and walked to the door. I put my shoes on and left my home. I didn't wait for Riku. I just started towards the train. I made it as I gave them my ticket and entered the train.

I saw Niwa, but he hadn't noticed me get on. That was fine. I wasn't in the mood. Though… I figured something out. I didn't want to that "_Breakable_" human that everyone had known I was. I wanted to become stronger. That meant I had to swallow my feelings and put on a smile, regardless that I actually wanted to. I didn't want to worry those who loved me. So I would have to hide how miserable I truly felt. I attempted it, trying a few times to put on my normal looking smile. In the window, I saw it fail each time, but I finally got it. I looked like the normal Risa. Great… now let's see how long it actually lasts.

The train came to a stop as I walked off the train carefully. I noticed a few kids, so I helped them off as well, smiling to them. They smiled back and ran off. Apparently it was good enough to fool others around me. Well, it was a start. I started to school, and before I knew it, Niwa was walking with me. I blinked confused.

"**Miss Harada, are you feeling okay?**" Niwa asked concerned.

He really was a nice guy. Many other guys would have ignored me and not given a damn about my problems. That wasn't like Niwa. I felt a little guilty for taken advantage of his kindness at times. Though, I couldn't promise that it would stop. I didn't mean to, it just happened. I just smiled to him, of course fake, and nodded.

"**I'm fine, Niwa! Really!**" I said with that fake smile.

It was apparent he didn't buy it, but I couldn't stop trying. I continued to smile to him the same way I had been before without fail. Finally, the stubborn look that said he didn't believe me disappeared as he sighed. Good, it did work… maybe.

"**Are you sure? You were really hurt last night…**" he said, advancing with caution.

I just shook my head. "**I told you, I'm fine. I was just a little surprised**" I attempted.

Wow… did I suck at lying or what? Who would believe a load of crap like that? I wouldn't be surprised if Niwa unfolded my true feelings about it as if I were a book. Something easy to read. But, he didn't say anything more. He just walked silently by my side. That's when it hit me.

"**Hey, Niwa. Why aren't you with my sister?**" I asked him.

"**Oh! Riku-san said she had practice this morning and that I should go ahead. I figured you'd be a little lonely so…**" He said.

I shook my head, smiling to him.

"**Nah, I was just wondering**" I said, trying to make sure he didn't think I was getting rid of his presence.

Wow. Who knew smiling like this, regardless if it were fake or not, could make me feel a little better. Oh well… in the end, I was just lying to everyone around me. More so to myself. Maybe I did it to make it stop hurting so much. But, it didn't matter what I tried. I would always feel the pain. There was no escaping it. It was nice to try, though. I decided to ask him.

"**Hey, Niwa? Is it okay if I come hang out with you after school?**" I asked him.

Maybe it would help me get my mind off of _**him**_. It was worth a try. Besides, I wanted to know for sure. I had a good idea, but I wanted to be certain. Was I really in love with _Argentine_? It still confused me. My feelings had obviously showed it, but my mind didn't want to accept it. It was in the denial stage. I had to know.

"**Huh? Oh, sure. If it's okay with you that it's at my home. My mom said I had to be back right after school…**" Niwa said with a sigh.

I nodded. "**That will be fine. But… Niwa…? This time, can I not get killed?**" I asked, mostly joking.

He shuddered. "**What?! She had those stupid traps activated?!**" he asked me.

I just shrugged. Maybe that was it, but I didn't know the whole deal. I just nodded. We had finally made it to school and we parted. I entered my class after putting my stuff away. I took a seat and sighed. I saw Riku walk in, knowing what she wanted. She darted my way. I knew she was gonna ask. I just knew it. So I took the time to greet her first.

"**Hiya Riku! Are you gonna hang out with Niwa and me after school?**" I asked.

She looked like she was put off guard. Like I said, sometimes I felt we shared the same head. Maybe that was a good thing in this case. I knew she was confused by this and my fake smile I gave her. Of all the people, I thought she was the one who would know it was fake, but I was glad she didn't. Maybe she wouldn't have to learn what a mess I really was on the inside.

"**Uhm… no. I have a late practice after school…**" She said.

She eye-balled me for a while, just as Niwa had. I hoped she wouldn't see right through me. That would be a disaster. I knew by the look in her eyes. She was gonna ask it again. She was going in for the kill. Damn! I needed to distract her again!

"**What is it? Is it my hair?**" I asked her.

Wow… what a stupid question. My hair was a disaster in the making, but I didn't care for once. She shook her head and walked closer to me as I stood up in my seat.

"**Well… It is a little odd, but your bow**" Riku said, starting to fix my hair up for the bow.

"**It's crooked. Were you half asleep when you did it this morning?**" She asked me.

Well… in a sense I was, but not for the lack of sleep. I was ready to deny it, but I figured to go with it. Maybe it was for the best.

"**Ah… I guess so. Thanks, Riku**" I said, smiling.

I saw her as she nodded, going to her seat. School went by like a blur. Sure I went to classes, but if you asked me what we learned or studied today, I wouldn't be able to say. I couldn't maintain anything in my head that day. Dark kept on keeping my thoughts to him… and a certain someone who's made his appearance in my mind lately. I was waiting for school to be over when I overheard Saehara talking to Niwa and a few other people. I didn't care for a while, but froze for a moment.

"**Where is that coward, Dark? I mean, really! He'd taunt us and annoy us, but now he's not even showing himself!**" Saehara said annoyed.

"**Don't say that!**" a few fan girls of Dark said.

"**Hey! I have a reputation to live up to you know? He was the hottest thing for news!**" Saehara said, tugging at his reporter brace thing.

I shoved my chair out, slamming my desk. They jumped at my action. Even Niwa did.

"**First of all, Dark isn't a coward. Just because he's not appearing doesn't mean he doesn't deserve some respect. Second, what reporter are you if all you rely on is news that Dark brings? So technically, he's supporting you. Without him, you're nothing as a reporter. And finally, what business is it to you of where he went. Keep your nose out of things that have nothing to do with you**" I said without looking to them.

They looked surprised at my outburst. Though, surprisingly, I was very calm about it. I don't know how I managed it, but somehow I had a hard face showing no expression on. I grabbed my things and started out the door. I didn't care if it was too early. If I stayed in there any longer, I would burst. My attempts would be all in vein.

I eventually made it home, setting my stuff in my room. I greeted my parents to keep them from getting worried. I didn't need them to stick their noses in this ordeal of mine. It was too messy and I'd rather they didn't know. I didn't bother to change out of my uniform today, but I fixed my hair. I straightened my hair and put my pink bow back in so neatly. I also finished the rest of my makeup. I sighed, looking in the mirror. I didn't feel the way I looked, but at least it would help.

It wouldn't be convincing if my hair was a mess. Now, would it? At least it would help with the fake smiles. I answered a few texts I had received on my phone and stuffed it back in my purse. I then walked over to my desk where my tarot cards laid. I was almost nervous. I wasn't sure I wanted to what it was today. I sighed, taking a seat and setting it up. Why not? Maybe there's good luck in this one?

I went through the steps and flipped over the last card. I held my breath for a while, but finally let it out. To my surprise it was the Two of Cups card. I sighed in relief. Though, I really didn't understand why I felt relieved. Maybe it was because I was expecting some disastrous card or something? Well, a start of a new friendship or romance. I could deal with that… unless it had something to do with the romance part of it. It was also the end of a rivalry. I don't know. Maybe it would be positive?

I let them sit there as I walked out of my room. I announced to my parents I was going to hang out with Niwa. They just said alright, be back at a certain time. You know the basic parent thing. I made my way to Niwa's house, though this time I was able to find it on my own. I knocked on the door, waiting. As I waited, I over heard Niwa say something.

It sounded like, "**Mom! No more traps okay? You don't want to kill my friends off do you?**"

That's when I saw Niwa open the door and smile to me. I smiled back to him. Somehow, I felt that some of it wasn't just the fake smile. He welcomed me in, leading me to the living room. I took a seat on the coach. I saw as he took a seat in a different chair.

"**Miss Harada, is there something you'd like to do?**" Niwa asked.

Something that I would like to do… I never really thought about that. It didn't matter to me. I don't know why, but I felt happy to see Argentine at the doorway. Ah! It was the love thing… wasn't it? I hoped that it wasn't so obvious. He walked over to the two of us.

"**Is there something I can get you, Daisuke, Holy Maiden?**" Argentine asked them.

I blushed slightly. Jeez! I knew for a fact he knew my name, but why was he still calling me that. Besides, I wasn't Dark's- Damn it! I was thinking of him again… I bit my lip to stop thinking of him. Niwa obviously found my expression towards my nickname I had gained while being kidnapped. I shook my head.

"**No thanks, Argentine. Thank you for asking, though**" Niwa answered.

"**Very well**" Argentine said, bowing as he started off.

I bit my lip, watching him start off.

"**Wait!**" I said, suddenly feeling idiotic for saying that.

He turned and looked to me. He stared at me with his vacant light lavender eyes. He was waiting for my response. Damn it! Why did I have to say that? I sighed, feeling a little embarrassed. Especially since the day before I had been crying into his chest. I blushed at the thought of it. I shook it off, though.

"**Would you… like to… uhm… hang out with us? It would be boring being alone all the time**" I said, adding in the last part quickly.

He glanced to me and then to Niwa. Niwa wondered what I was thinking, or so it seemed, but I saw no face of disapproval. He didn't seem to have a problem with it. I think he was just confused. Maybe he was trying to figure out what I was thinking? Well, whatever. It's already been said. I won't take back my words now. He looked just about as surprised as Niwa did.

"**Hang out…? What do you mean?**" Argentine asked.

I shrugged, looking to Niwa. "**I don't know. Play games with us or something?**" I told him.

I saw as Niwa nodded as well. "**Yeah, why not?**" He asked Argentine.

Argentine blinked, nodding. He didn't need to answer to know he would try. We decided to play the Playstation 2. We were playing some random racing game, but I was terrible at it. I wasn't that good at video games. That was okay. Because just for a few moments, I was actually happy and having a good time. I kind of wished that Dark was here to see that I was feeling better. I really wished him well, wherever where he may have been.

After a while, we started to play some random fighting game. Due to my naturally crummy video game skills, I was beat easily. Of course, I was only button mashing. Maybe I could actually do well that way. Whatever, it didn't matter. I shows Argentine how to play, though I'm not the best tutor of it. After a while, we got hungry and needed to stretch. Argentine offered to get a snack, but Niwa insisted that he didn't want to have to always rely on Argentine for everything. He left for the kitchen and I stood up stretching slightly.

Argentine stood there as if he had something on his mind. I noticed he had something in his hand. Was it a picture? Whatever it was, I was curious. I'm sorry for being so nosey, but I can't help it. I'm a naturally curious girl, after all. Nothing wrong with that, now is there?

"**Whatcha got there?**" I asked with a smile.

He jumped a little, pushing the object in his hand behind him.

"**It's nothing**" He said to me.

Obviously it was something. If it hadn't been, then he wouldn't have anything in his hand. Why was he trying to hide it anyways? It's not like it was something he didn't want anyone to see, right? Well, that just peaked my curiosity even more.

"**Come on now! Don't be shy. What is it?**" I asked giggling.

He moved as I tried grabbing for it.

"**I said it's nothing**" Argentine said.

"**You can't fool me!**" I said as I reached for it.

I went to step forward, reaching his hand above his head. I managed to forget there was a cup coaster there for our drinks. Nothing had been on it… but…. That's not to say it was a good idea to keep there. My foot slipped, falling forward.

"**Ahhh!**" I said as I fell into Argentine.

Argentine fell back, trying to catch me and keep his footing. Sad enough, it didn't work out that way. When he fell back, I fell forward. I ended up landing on him. I pushed myself off him, blushing at my own clumsiness.

"**Ah! I'm so sorry!**" I apologized.

That wasn't the embarrassing part, though. It was when Niwa walked in, holding some chex mix. He froze and so did I. Shit! Why did I have to be in these situations!? Niwa nearly dropped the chex mix, but set it down before he did. He had walked in on me over Argentine. My hands were on each side of his head and as I was hovering over him. It was obvious that Niwa thought that we had been in the middle of something sexual. My face lit up like a fire. I felt the heat cover my face. I fell back, backing away.

"**N-Niwa! It's not what you think!**" I said out, blushing ferociously.

"**What is going on here?**" Niwa barely made out.

Fuck! I've never been so embarrassed in my life. Not even when I obsessed over Dark before I knew him was this bad. What made it worse is that it was to someone I had a one-sided love to, obviously stated on earlier times. Why?! I swear I was cursed. I tried to explain, but it all came out as mumble jumble that made no sense. I saw as Argentine stood up, straightening out.

"**Risa just slipped on the cup coaster and fell on me**" Argentine explained so simply.

"**Oh… really…? I'm sorry for overreacting**" Niwa said in relief.

I sighed in relief, too. Thank god. Sometimes his simple blunt and to the point answers were a savior. Wait a minute… did he just call me by my name? He didn't call me "_Holy Maiden_" for once. My face grew a little hotter. Why did this faze me so much? It shouldn't have been that weird. God! I was really starting to hate The Lovers card now. Wait… Two of Cups… that was it! Could it be…? No! It couldn't have been!

I got up, sighing. "**Uhm… Niwa…? I should be going. Thank you for letting me hang out with you**" I said to him.

He nodded, and said good bye as I put on my shoes and walked back to the train station. I arrived back home after a while and walked in. My parents greeted me and said I should go sleep. It was already 11pm. Wow, how weird. I saw Riku and smiled to her.

"**Did you have fun?**" Riku asked me.

I had to shrug. "**I guess so**" I answered her back.

I went to take a bath and then got ready for bed. I just wanted to sleep. I held up the picture that Argentine had. Just before I left, he had given it to me and said he thought that I'd want to have it. I sighed, looking at it. It had been a picture of Dark and I at the amusement park. I smiled slightly as a tear went down my cheek as I lied down on my bed. I missed him so much. I would never forget the time I spent with him. After a while, I dozed off into a deep slumber.

--------

**Rate and Review please :D. Oh, just so you know. I do not use tarot cards, so they may be inaccurate, I'm sorry for that. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do writing it. :3**


	4. The Star

**I'm going to state this right away. Risa is under a lot of pressure as it is right now. She's not exactly good at containing her emotions, so please excuse me if the event that happens between her and Riku is off a bit. She gets defensive.**

I woke up that morning, just as I had every other morning lately. I still felt crummy. Though, at least it was getting better. I could stand actually getting up and out of bed at the very least. It was still hard to believe that Dark was gone. My heart was so messed up at this point. I wasn't sure _what_ to think anymore. Dark was one of those people who you'd think would be impossible to "pass away". I wasn't sure of the actual situation, but it felt the same. He wasn't "dead" per se, but that didn't mean he was lively either. So, it was just easier to think of him as dead.

I went about the morning, nearly the same as usual. I was about done with preparing for school when I heard a knock at the door. I looked to it momentarily, hearing a familiar voice. I finished off getting ready, putting in a messy bow, not intentionally, of course. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"**Yes?**" I asked.

"**Are you ready?**" Riku said.

I nodded to her. I gave off a fake smile and turned to get my bag and put my shoes on. I felt something on my shoulder. Riku had grabbed it. I turned in surprise. I was wondering what was wrong.

"**Geez Risa! You're really starting to worry me**" She told me.

I wondered what she meant. She made me turn around took my bow out. She then started to fix my hair and then put the bow back in properly. I blinked, turning back around. I guess I didn't notice it was that bad.

"**Thanks Riku… and I'm fine, really!**" I said to her.

I didn't want to worry her. Though, it got me to think. How bad did I really look? I didn't think I looked so bad, but maybe I really did? I mean, I didn't even feel like myself these days. I just didn't want anyone else to figure that out. Usually, I would have spent hours in front of my mirror just doing my hair in different hair styles, only to decide on the hair style I always end up. I never thought it was a waste of time before, but now I'm not in the mood for spending a few hours in front of the mirror. Especially with Dark disappearing.

I wanted to check the tarots real quick, starting to deal them like usual. I noticed a disapproving look from Riku, but she said nothing. I lifted up the last tarot card, not sure if I wanted to know it. It was The Star. I stared at it for a few minutes. I got The Star? That was good news… right? It meant healing of old wounds, along with other things. I wasn't sure where this would lead, but maybe that would mean my heartache would cure, at least just a little bit.

I smiled to Riku. It's safe to assume most of my smiles lately are fake, but this time, it felt like it was a real one. Maybe it was just reassurance. I needed a lot of that lately. I grabbed my bag and looked to her with a nod.

"**Well, let's go**" I told her, walking out of the room.

I saw as Riku followed me close behind as we left. We told our parents we were off to school before leaving. I was walking with Riku while she rode her bike. As odd as it seemed, it was quiet… I would have expected her to question what was going on with me lately, but she didn't. There was nothing by silence. I listened to the spokes of the bike make noise as Riku rode it. We were getting near the point we separated when she stopped.

"**What's wrong, Riku?**" I asked her, looking to her confused.

She didn't speak for a moment, as if looking for the right words to say. She stared at me before she spoke. She let out a concerned sigh.

"**What's wrong? You are, Risa. Something is seriously wrong and I'm getting annoyed that you're not telling me what it is. Usually you're jumping off the walls and running to me telling me your problems whether I want to know or not**" she said, staring at me intensely.

I winced slightly, not sure what to do. I knew it. I knew she would ask me this sometime or another. The Stars wasn't working just yet, but who knew. I shook my head.

"**I told you, I'm fine! Just leave it be.**" I told her, trying not to sound rude or troubled.

Riku got off her bike and walked to me. "**It's not fine! You're acting really weird, Risa! You've got to tell me what's wrong because if you don't I'm going to go insane of wanting to know!**" she replied.

"**Just butt out of it, Riku! Sometimes I just want a mind of my own! You don't need to know everything that happens to me! It's not like I invade your thoughts and press the issue with you and Niwa!**" I said, getting annoyed.

I covered my mouth at the last part. I hadn't meant to say that. It just blurted out. Riku shuddered slightly, she shoved me slightly.

"**Invade? You have your own mind! I don't invade your thoughts at all. In case you haven't noticed, I have respected that! I'm just worried for you, Risa! I always thought that Dark was just a pervert and I really hate him. He's not right for you and you need to stop being depressed because of him. All he does is hurt people, steals, and acts perverted!**" she replied back.

I gasped, getting angry, "**Dark is not perverted and he's not like that! Take it back! At least he's a lot better then Niwa, no offense intended to Niwa.**"

I shoved her back, but she shoved me again. "**Fine, Risa! Chase a hopeless cause! He is too better then that pervert Dark!**"

I was about to retaliate, but I felt myself losing my balance. I nearly feel back, landing in a small pond. I was certain I was going to get soaked, but I felt myself stop. I looked up to notice a boy with messy, sandy blonde hair. His eyes were a deep blue color. He looked like a foreigner. I couldn't help but blush. Whoever he was, he had saved me.

"**Ri..Risa… Arg! Nevermind!**" Riku started, as if she had something to say.

I watched her as she rode off to the direction she normally went. I wanted to ask her to stop, but she was out of sight already. I sighed. I didn't mean to snap at Riku and take it out on her, but she shouldn't have gone there with it. The boy helped my up and smiled to me with a dazzling smile.

"**You should really be more careful. Are you alright?**" he asked in an enchanting tone.

I shook my head frantically, blushing slightly. I couldn't help think that he looked really cute. But, I couldn't think this now. No, I had enough problems with my love life as it was. I really didn't need to start crushing on yet **another** boy, no matter how good looking he was.

"**I-I'm fine! I've got to go. Thank you for the help**" I said, running off.

I ran off towards to train. When I made it, I was exhausted. At the very least, I made it on time. Any longer, I probably would have missed the train. I paid my way and walked into the train. I took a seat that was open, sighing in defeat. I hadn't noticed Niwa sneak over until he spoke up.

"**Good morning, Miss Harada. Are you alright? You look exhausted**" he said to me.

"**I'm fine, really!**", I blurted out without thinking, "**ah! Sorry Niwa… I was just trying to catch the train on time and I wasn't sure if I would make it**"

It was kind of the truth, but for the most part, it was a lie. Though, it sounded like a good excuse. Niwa smiled at me and nodded.

"**Oh, I see. It's fine. I was just wondering. Uhm… Miss Harada, do you want to hang out after school again? It's… a lot of fun. Lately, it seems that you probably need some fun**" he asked.

I smiled a real smile to him. I was glad that Niwa cared so much, but I also didn't want him to worry. It made me feel even worse for those times I used his kindness to my advantage. He really was a nice guy. It was a shame that he never really got my interest romantically. Not that I'd fall for him, but I just felt bad for hurting him. Just because I wasn't into his type romantically, it didn't mean we couldn't be friends. He was probably one of my best friends, as it stands. I nodded to him.

"**Yeah… I'd like that. Thank you, Niwa**" I said to him with a smile.

We spoke until the train stopped. We started out and towards school. It seemed pretty odd. It was as if my depression lately had been someone else's for a while. Maybe it was just because it really made things easier when you had some caring friends and such around and to have fun with. That, however, did **not** change the fact that I was still in shock/mourning over Dark. Even if these good times happened, that wouldn't change how broken I felt on the inside these days.

I went to my seat in class, yawning. Jeez, school hadn't even started and I already felt tired. I lied my head down on my arms, closing my eyes for a little while. That was soon disrupted by a bunch of loud and giggling girls. I wanted to say shut up, but I didn't really have to desire to cause attention to myself at the moment.

"**Ei~ He's so cute!**" I over heard a girl say.

I lifted my head, seeing a huge crowd near the doorway.

"**I hope he's in my class!**" another girl said.

"**Yeah! Yeah! I wonder if he has a girlfriend?**" yet another said.

I sighed, putting my head down again. I didn't care. I would usually be in that crowd, but I really just wanted to sleep. Not only that, I was acting funky as it was anyways. That was reason enough, right?

"**Wah~ Why do foreigners have to look so cute!**" the first girl said.

'_Foreigner?_' I thought to myself, shooting up in my seat.

As I looked towards the door, the girls dispersed. It was time for class, so it made sense. The teacher shooed girls into the classroom, as well as other people who tried getting in but couldn't with the group of girls. They all took their places as the teacher walked to their seat.

"**Well… it's probably no surprise now, but we have a new student**" the teacher said.

I heard people talk amongst themselves about it.

"**Shush! Jeez! Anyways, please welcome Joey Wilder**" the teacher said.

For a while, no one came. The teacher seemed annoyed.

"**Where's Joey Wilder?**" they asked.

A boy walked in, looking to the teacher.

"**Sorry, I was caught up in a few crowds**" the boy said to the teacher with an enchanting tone.

I looked to him, blushing slightly. It had been the boy that had saved me earlier. So this was the foreigner that the girls were talking about. It was no wonder he got so much attention.

"**Right then… this is Joey Wilder. He's a foreign exchange student from… where did you say you were from?**" the teacher asked.

Wilder grinned, "**California, United states**".

"**Ah! That's right! So, please treat him kindly and help him out. Wilder, you can take a seat next to Harada**" the teacher said, pointing to the seat and then to me.

I winced slightly. He was sitting next to me…? Well, I didn't know how that would go, but I had a feeling it would be troublesome. Not that he, himself, would be the trouble. It was more like with my feelings and thinking.

The teacher went on with the lesson, lecturing about something or another. To be honest, I really didn't care what. I watched with the palm of my hand on my cheek. Wilder looked to me a few times with a grin.

"**Hey, I'm Joey Wilder. You're that girl I saved earlier, right? The teacher said your name is Harada?**" he whispered to me.

I turned to look to him and nodded.

"**Yeah. My name Harada Risa. It's nice to meet you, Wilder-kun**" I said in a whisper.

He grinned and shook his head, "**That won't do. Just call me Joey.**"

I blushed slightly. Things in America must be different from here. There's no way I could call him by his first name. That would mean that we'd be intimate… it was nothing like that. So, I refuse to call him that. I shook my head as well.

"**I can't. Do you understand the name system here?**" I whispered to him.

"**No, but I'd like to know**" he whispered in interest.

I sighed slightly, "**It's proper to call someone by their last name. When you call them by their first name, it means you're intimate with them and…**" I started, blushing slightly.

"**Oh! I see… So it would be like girlfriend/boyfriend almost?**" he asked.

"**Well… it goes for family and a few other things but… yeah, kind of**" I whispered.

"**If you don't mind, would I be able to sit with you at lunch? I don't really know a lot of people here, so…**" he asked me.

I yawned slightly. To me, it just seemed like if that was the case, wouldn't you try to meet other people? It would be a good way to get to know people. But, that was his choice.

"**Yeah, sure. I don't mind**" I told him

Before I knew it, the bell had rung. I had been too busy talking to Wilder.

It wasn't too long until Lunch came. I was so relieved. I was staving! I got the food and went to sit with Riku and Niwa. Niwa welcomed me warmly, but Riku just kind of glared at me. I gave her one back. Who said she could push me around, even if she **was** my twin sister. I understood she was worried, but she didn't need to yell at me for not telling her. I had my reasons. I really didn't want to tell anyone, to be honest. It wasn't just her.

"**Hey, Niwa. Would you be mad at someone if they didn't tell you what you were thinking of because it was personal?**" I asked.

Riku shot a glare at me, but Niwa didn't seem to notice.

"**Well… no… I guess I would be worried, but if you didn't want to tell me, then I wouldn't push it. If you wanted to talk, then you would tell me when you wanted to**" he told me.

"**That's exactly my point!**" I said, glancing to Riku.

She was about to protest when she was interrupted.

"**Mind if I sit with you guys?**" a boy's voice said.

I turned to look at who it was and smiled to him. I nodded.

"**Sure**", I said, nodding.

"**Guys, this is Wilder Joey. He's from America**" I introduced as he took a seat with us.

"**Hey Wilder-kun, I'm Niwa Daisuke. This is Harada Riku**" Niwa introduced with a smile.

"**Harada… huh? So you're sisters then?**" Wilder asked me.

I nodded, "**Twin sisters**".

We started to eat and talk a bit. It was a little awkward, though. With Riku mad at me and Wilder-kun randomly sitting with us, it made for an odd situation. Still, I had to admit. It was nice talking to someone who didn't know me. It made lying to him a lot easier. I made trying to stay strong and not give into my emotions of _his_ "death" so much easier. He wouldn't be able to ask questions about my odd behavior lately, unlike how Riku and Niwa could.

That whole lunch, Riku never spoke to me once. She simply went on talking to Niwa and sometimes Wilder-kun as if it was just the three of them. She even avoided using my name or so much my title. She didn't even say "my sister" or anything. Though, I'd give her some time. She couldn't stay mad at me forever, after all. I was about to go to my class, but I was stopped by Wilder-kun.

"**Hey, Risa. Can you show me to my class, if it's possible?**" he asked with a grin.

I felt my cheeks heat up. He wasn't used to calling people by their last names here, so it seemed. America was different from Japan. That was for sure. He must have noticed me blush slightly because he corrected himself.

"**Ah! Sorry, Harada. I forgot about that**" he told him

I shook my head, "**It's fine. Sure, where's your schedule?**"

He looked through the papers he had and pulled out a sheet, handing it to me.

"**Ah- Art. I've got that next, too. I'll show you where that room is**" I said with a smile.

He just nodded, following me. It quiet for a while. I would have minded before, stating it was **too** quiet, but lately, I treasured the calm silence. It helped me think a lot easier about my situation and about how to coup without _him_. He finally spoke out. It actually caught me by surprise.

"**Harada, you're frowning. What's wrong? You look a lot prettier when you smile**" he said.

This caused me to blush slightly. I guess I was just so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't think about how I looked to other people when I was like that. I would have to fix that if I was going to convince everyone that nothing was wrong and that it was the same old Risa that they knew and loved. I just put on one of my fake smiles and shook my head.

"**I'm fine. I was just thinking… Ah! Here it is**" I said, opening the door as I took my seat.

I wasn't sure about Wilder-kun, but he would most likely find a seat. As weird as it was, he was put next to me. So it seemed we would sit by each other here, too. We were put off in pairs. Naturally, the teacher just chose for us to paint the person we sat next to. I wasn't sure about this. I really wasn't the artistic type. Sure, I thought it was fun, but I sucked at drawing. I couldn't even draw a good stick figure and that was saying something.

"**… Niwa is a really good artist**" I mentioned.

Even if I did like the silence lately, right now felt like we needed some sort of distraction. Perhaps it would help my heartache if I didn't think about what was happening lately? Wilder-kun took a few minutes to answer as he was sliding the paintbrush along the canvas.

"**Ah, really? He seems like the type**" he said, not leaving the canvas, "**You do too, but I digress.**"

"**Me? No, I'm not that good at art… or cooking for that matter… but I'm getting better**" I said, slightly shocked.

"**You can't be that bad**" he replied starting to get up.

I started to wave my arms around, "**No! Don't look at it! It looks terrible!**"

Obviously he ignored me because he came to looked, pushing my arms away from the canvas. It looked terrible. It didn't even look like him! I expected him to ask about it, but instead he just started to laugh. Laughing…? Why was he laughing? Did I say something wrong or was it just that bad?

"**I'll admit, it is pretty bad, but no art is '**_**terrible**_**'**" He said.

"**What do you mean?**" I asked him.

He shrugged slightly, going back to his seat, "**I mean, Art isn't judged by a certain perspective. It can be anything, even a toddler's scribbles in a coloring book**"

I took those words in. After I thought about it, it made sense. I guess I never really thought of it that way. His message sounded pretty deep, but maybe that was an overstatement. He turned his around, showing me his portrait of me. I couldn't help but gasp at it. It was amazing! He made me look so pretty while I made him look like some space monster by accident.

"**Wow…. That's amazing…**" I said.

He just smiled, "**The best part is the smile on it. It looks a lot better then a frown, don't you think?**"

Again with the blushing. My god, this was getting old. If I had a OFF button on the blushing, I would have defiantly turned it off. I let out a small, let me say this now, **real**, smile. I guess that was true, but that seemed to get harder and harder every day that passed.

"**Look, Harada. You're a cute girl and you'd look even cuter if you smiled more**" he said.

Of course, again… Just then, the bell rang. It was time to go. Before I got the chance to say anything, he said goodbye and left. I just took that time to start home, myself. It looks like my never ending battle with my love life would become a lot harder from now on. Just my luck. I really couldn't deal with this right now, but you can't help what the heart wants.

**Rate and Review please :D. Oh, just so you know. I do not use tarot cards, so they may be inaccurate, I'm sorry for that. Thank you, Chaeria, for your suggestions. I really like the love triangle idea and I have something in mind for it. Also, thank you for the constructive criticism and motivation. I love you guys :D**

**Also, I'd like to apologize for not updating sooner. I finally got my files back so I plan on doing so a lot more often now.**


	5. Wheel of Fortune

**Author's note goes here. Oh, and Joey belongs to me. All the other characters belong to the manga-ka, Yukiru Sugisaki.**

* * *

Afterschool was rather uneventful. If you ask me, it was really boring. I thought that maybe if I had time to myself, then maybe it was possible to have a clear mind and calm down a little more, but that obviously wasn't going to happen… I was too restless. I couldn't do it. I just wanted _something_ to do so I wouldn't pull my hair out from boredom. I hadn't made plans to hang out with Niwa today and I didn't really have any other plans other then that. I glanced to my tarot cards on my desk as I was lying down on my bed. Anymore now, I just felt like some bad omen card would show up if I used my tarot cards anymore, but I couldn't just stop. If I stopped, I may lose a chance for a good sign.

I sighed, sitting up in my bed and fixed my hair. After that, I got up and walked over to my tarot cards and shuffled them, placing them in the right places. Maybe it would really bring good luck? I had to try, either way. I took a deep breath before lifting up the last card. It was _The Wheel of Fortune_. This made me let out a big sigh of relief. That meant good news… right? The card meant that I would have good luck… or maybe even change. Change would be so welcoming ever since the past few days. It was almost ironic. It felt more like a few months then it did a few days. My world had been thrown into denial and batted around like a toy.

If things went wrong with the tarot card, however, that meant I'd have bad luck. It couldn't be that bad… right? I needed something to cheer me up, especially after _The Wheel of Fortune_ card. That's when I decided! I put my shoes on and grabbed my purse. I started for the door.

"**Mom, I'm going to go shopping. I'll be back later**" I told her as I ran out the door.

If there was anything that got me feeling like the old me, it was shopping. Maybe this would actually help me get back to how I was before things spun out of control in my life. It's ironic. I almost felt _giddy_. That's so odd these days. On a regular day, that wouldn't be as hard as I thought it would have been. I bought a train ticket and boarded. It didn't take too long for my stop come up, so I still had plenty of time to just enjoy myself. That seemed like a never ending struggle lately.

I definitely felt a _little_ better seeing so many things that I liked. I had gone into a few stores, gotten a few things, and about a half an hour later, I went to get myself a latté. It was even weird to see that someone had taken the liberty to sit down in the other available chair. I glanced up a little, but really didn't take in account of who it was.

"**Can I help you?**" I asked.

"**Nah, just seeing you actually smile is enough**" I heard.

I looked up to see that it was Wilder-kun-kun, dressed in casual wear. I couldn't help but blush at my own embarrassment. I sounded kind of rude and I didn't bother to check who it was in general.

"**Wilder-kun-kun! Sorry, I didn't know that was you… What are you doing here?**" I asked him.

He shrugged slightly. He didn't seem to mind my rude tone. Maybe it had to do with my mistake…? It made me wonder. My fake smile seemed to fool everyone else, except for maybe Riku and Niwa. It made me wonder how Wilder-kun-kun of all people that knew I really wasn't all that cheerful. I figured I just forgot to smile at times so my face clearly showed that I was down, or at least worried at the very least.

"**I was actually looking around. You know… new guy, after all. Besides, I felt like going to the mall. Maybe find some CDs or something**" he shrugged.

I just laughed a little. I found it a little ironic. The mall was for both genders, of course, but it's just funny that most of the people that came where girls. Even if it was for CDs or stuff like it, it felt odd, almost. Why? I guess I'm used to hearing that guys hate shopping. Well, to each his own, right?

"**CDs, huh? Did you find some then?**" I asked, taking a sip of the latté.

He shook his head, "**No, I just got here a few minutes ago and I saw you, so I decided to say hi to you. So… hi!**"

I couldn't help but to laugh. He was such an odd guy.

"**Well, if you're just wandering around, then maybe you could come with?**" I offered.

It was better when I wasn't on my own. At the very least, I won't be alone. Then again, that was part of the reason why I went out and went shopping. I guess a little company during "me" time isn't so bad. Either way, it was too late to take back my offer, so I just dealt with it. He accepted the offer as we started to walk around. We went through a few stores and joked around a bit. It was kind of nice to be able to laugh a little.

"**Hey, Harada! What about this?**" he called out.

I turned to see what he was talking about. Why did he have to tease me? I knew he was joking but… it was still kind of embarrassing. I just chucked a shirt at him, not that it was any help.

"**Hey now! No teasing allowed!**" I said to him.

Of course, I was joking, too. I wasn't serious. The time went by and it felt nice. It was like hanging out with a friend, which I hadn't done in a while now. Usually I'd be hanging out with Riku, Niwa, or some of my other friends, but not since lately. I was like a hermit these days. I happened to gaze off to the side of the store we were in to see an assortment of hats. I giggled slightly, dragging him with me.

"**Hey! What about this hat?**" I asked.

I held up a big feathery hat. He just shrugged, taking it and put it on with a grin. He did a little posing, which in turn, made me laugh. Most guys wouldn't have dared doing that; much less put the hat on. Although, he seemed like he didn't care as long as it was joking around. He picked a hat like the British guards wear. I giggled a little bit, putting it on.

"**'Ello Governah. Could I get some crumpets and tea?**" I said, trying to do a British accent.

This, in turn, made Wilder-kun-kun laugh even more. It seems that while we were trying on hats, we were so entranced that I didn't notice Argentine. When I looked up, pushing up a hat out of my face, I noticed Argentine staring at us holding some bags.

"**Argentine!**" I said as my face lit up.

I'm certain that Wilder-kun-kun was confused for a moment, but I took the hat off and put it back before running outside. Wilder-kun-kun joined me after putting his own hat back and grabbing my bags I left in there. Of course, I thanked him for doing so. I waved to Argentine, even though I was right there. As weird as it seemed, I actually felt… happy. Maybe that time spent with Wilder-kun-kun helped me cheer up a little. Well, if ignorance was bliss, then I wanted to swim in that just for a little while. I wanted to be happy, even if it was a temporary thing.

"**Holy Maiden**" Argentine replied.

He had the same emotionless look on his face that he always had. He never really had much to say or express. I just sighed. I thought that he'd quit calling me that the last time we spoke. Obviously that was a ruse. Either way, it didn't stop me from blushing faintly. It wasn't noticeable… thank god. Wilder-kun, however, found this odd. I didn't blame him. I would, too.

"**It's Risa, remember? Or just call me Harada or something…**" I reminded him

"**Risa… Right…**," Argentine repeated slowly, simply nodding.

"**So why is it that this guy can call you Risa but I can't?**" Wilder-kun asked me.

"**He's… not really used to a lot of things. He doesn't need anything else to confuse him,**" I explained.

I understood why Wilder-kun-kun was kind of mad. I had told him not to, but letting Argentine? Well… we know that he doesn't know a lot. I know him the best out of anybody, though. Being called Risa was still weird and made me blush slightly, but I did give him the choice. Still, he probably would forget to call me that anyways. Thankfully, Wilder-kun didn't seem too annoyed by it.

"**I see. I guess it makes sense. He seems close to you. Your boyfriend?**" Wilder-kun asked with a grin, obviously kidding.

That didn't stop me from blushing, "**No! We're just friends!**"

Not only did it make me blush, it also brought back that overwhelming feeling that I drowned out for a while. The thoughts of Dark came back, but I pushed it away again. I didn't want to think about him. If I did I'd feel depressed once again. Even if this happiness I was feeling was limited, I wanted to feel numb for a little longer. Argentine, of course, was unaffected by this. He clearly didn't get what the term "boyfriend" meant. That was fine with me. I hadn't told him about dating or anything yet. I was trying to avoid it for as long as I could.

"**Were you getting groceries?**" I asked Argentine, noticing Wilder-kun-kun's grin.

He nodded to her, "**Yes. I was just going back.**"

"**Ah… right… I guess I'll talk to you and Niwa later**," I told Argentine.

Wilder-kun ruffled my hair a little, "**Should we go on then, Harada?**"

"**Ah! Not my hair! I spent half an hour on that!**" I complained, trying to fix it.

He just laughed slightly. He smiled to me and grinned. I'm not sure what I saw, but I thought I saw Argentine kind shoot a look at him. It was hard to say. He didn't show a lot of emotions, but it looked like… some kind of disapproval. I don't know. Am I just imagining it? He ended up leaving without another word. I wished he would have at least waved or something to say bye, but oh well. I nodded to Wilder-kun after fixing my hair as we returned to the store.

I must have been in a slump again because Wilder-kun put something around me. I snapped out of my daze to notice what he put around me was a colorful scarf. He examined me for a moment before smiling to me.

"**It looks good on you. It really complements you. Now if only you'd smile more often**," he said.

I blushed slightly, looking at it myself. It did look nice, but maybe it was just me. Maybe it was just because I've been sad? I've been grasping for some sort of light that I could cling and hold onto for longer than a few hours. Maybe this is what I need?

"**Thank you. I'm sorry. I just… I don't think I'm ready to smile like I used to just yet**," I told him looking off to the side.

"**Do you want to talk about it?**" he asked me.

I shook my head, "**I'm sorry. It's too painful to talk about it. It's painful just to think about it.**"

He looked to me for a minute in silence and then nodded. He walked over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"**Well, whatever it is, I'm sure things will get better soon**," he told me softly.

He took the scarf from my neck and went to the cashier with it.

"**Wait, what are you doing?**" I asked him as I followed him.

"**I'd like to buy this**," he ignored me, getting out his wallet.

He had already paid for the scarf before I could stop him. I didn't want him to have to pay for it for me. I didn't need it that much that he had to buy it for me. He walked over to me, putting it back around my neck and fixing it while I just stood there. He just gave me a gentle smile.

"**You don't have to go through it on your own. You can do your best to be strong, but looking strong and feeling strong are two different things. I don't know what it is that's wounded you so badly, but I don't like it. I want you to be able to smile,**" he told me.

That left me wordless. I didn't know what to say to that. He didn't need to know anything about what was going on, yet he was so affective in helping me feel better and to cheer me up. He even bought me the scarf to try to make me feel better. To be honest, it was the last thing I'd expected these past few days. I knew people cared about me and was worried about me, but I had tried to hard to stay strong. I tried so hard to keep it to myself so that no one else had to know or be troubled by my problems. I was tired of staying strong.

I ended up hugging him, shaking slightly. I really am broken. I know this is stupid. I was dealing with the pain of losing Dark, my feelings I had developed from that time with Argentine, and now whatever the hell I was feeling for Wilder-kun lately. It was all so rushed and I didn't like it. I didn't need anymore drama in my life, but yet I nearly suffocated in it. What am I suppose to do? How do I get over Dark? How do I move on and fix my broken heart? Why am I so prone to liking other guys so suddenly? Ugh! Everything is so damn confusing these days.

I just wanted to give up trying. Not forever, but for a little bit. Even if it was just a hug, it was nice to finally give in. He seemed genuinely surprised, but he returned the hug. After a minute or so, I let go, blushing slightly.

"**I-I'm sorry,**" I said faintly.

"**It's fine. Do you feel better now?**" He asked me.

I nodded to him, "**Yeah. I guess I just needed a hug**."

"**Everyone could use a hug. I'm just glad that you're feeling better**," he said.

We decided it would be best to leave the store. I hadn't even thought about everybody else watching us like were so some sort of movie. It made me feel even more embarrassed to have slightly broken down. We ended up walking to get something to eat. It was around 5:30 by now and we were both getting pretty hungry. I couldn't help but to think of how we looked. We must have looked like a couple to the other people around, which wasn't the case.

This really wasn't the time to be thinking these things. The other shoppers didn't care if we were dating or not, so why should I? I had enough on my plate as it is. I needed to stop before I buried myself in it. Why was I always like this? This really irritated me. I was always like this and even though _I_ was the only telling myself to stop.

"**Harada, are you still there?**" Wilder-kun asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"**Ah! Sorry!**" I said, snapping out of my daze once again.

"**This is nice. I missed being able to just hang out**," he said casually.

"**But, don't you have a group of people that want to hang out with you?**" I asked.

"**A group of fan girls that want to date me,**" he started with a chuckle, "**There's a difference between friends and fan girls.**"

"**I guess so. I guess I didn't think about that**," I shrugged.

"**So far you're my closest friend here, Harada,**" he said with a shrug of his own.

"**Ah… Really…?**" I asked before I started to laugh a little.

"**Ah! Laughing? Why is that so funny?**" he asked me.

It gave me a little satisfaction seeing him thrown off guard, "**It's not. It's just… I haven't been that social for a few days now.**"

"**That situation?**" he asked me.

I just nodded, "**I'm so much more social than this normally. I'm sure you'd love to see that side of me rather than this one.**"

He just grinned, resting his chin on his hands, "**I would, actually. You look like the type to be a lot more cheerful and naïve than you're showing now**."

"**I'm not naïve! Okay so maybe a little…**," I muttered.

This made him laugh. As odd as it was, I was actually laughing along, _honestly_ laughing. There was nothing fake about it, which was rare these days. Now if only my smiles were mostly real, that would make things so much better. It felt nice. They say that laughing is good for you. I've heard it increases your life span, but I'm not sure if it's true or not. He ruffled my hair again slightly.

As I was fixing it again, he went on, "**I was right. You look a lot prettier when you smile. Anyways, I'd better go. I promised my 'rents that I'd call them and tell them how I was doing. They worry too much otherwise.**"

"**Ah, your parents didn't come with you?**" I asked, finally fixing my hair.

"**Nah, it was a foreign exchange program. They're still in the States, but they send me money to get by. Thank god they pay for my apartment,**" he shrugged.

"**Doesn't it get lonely living on your own in a place you don't know that well?**" I had to ask.

"**Sometimes, but I'm the one who came up with the apartment idea. I could live with someone, but I'd rather not live with people I don't already know. I like my privacy anyways. Cya, Harada**," he said smiling to me, waving good bye as he left.

I looked to the time and sighed. I probably should be back, too. I didn't think I'd be out this long, honestly. Still, it was nice to have this time to myself and getting to hangout with a friend. I grabbed my bags and started for the train. I had gotten my ticket and got home by 6:00. Riku had come in after me a few minutes later. I imagine she got done with practice. I set my bags in my room and went back to the kitchen.

"**Risa, there you are. Where were you? I was going to walk back home with you**," Riku said to me.

"**Ah, sorry. I went to go shopping**," I said to her.

"**More shopping?**" she asked me.

"**Well, it was either that or have nothing to do**," I shrugged.

"**Oh~ I love that scarf**," mom said as she walked in.

I blushed slightly, but it was so faint it was hard to see. I actually forgot that Wilder-kun's scarf he bought me was still around my neck. I guess I didn't think about taking it off. I just smiled faintly and nodded. Mom didn't want to cook, so Riku, Mom, and I, decided to just grab something to eat. It was nice talking to Riku again. I missed talking to her. We hadn't really spoken much since our fight we had. Later on we returned and I decided to go to bed early. I was so tired and it didn't help with all the thoughts in my head keeping me up. I welcomed sleep and within minutes, I was out like a light.

* * *

**Thank you guys for all the reviews that you guys give me. They help me with ideas and motivation. I apologize for how long it takes to update and I appreciate your patience.**


End file.
